


plan failed.

by earltrancy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 'you can be my assistant', Bad Ending, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Mint Eye, like as in the ingame bad ending the fic is just fluff really, magenta - Freeform, messenger format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: [There is a password door lock.]





	plan failed.

Unknown: Hello...?

MC: ?

Unknown: Can you see this?

MC: Yes, I can.

Unknown: ... Finally connected. Thank God. 

Unknown: It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

◇◇

Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?

MC: Hmm. Don't see one.

◇◇

Unknown: That's strange.

Unknown: I can see with my own eyes that

Unknown: You are standing in front of a password door lock.

Unknown: Are you going to continue lying?

MC: So you can see me.

MC: Thought so.

Unknown: Haha... yes.

Unknown: I guess that's it then.

Unknown: Plan failed.

◇◇

M stands there a moment, staring down at the messenger. She'd raised an eyebrow at the last message, but Unknown seemed to be done with his trick.

She leans against the wall and looks up at the ceiling - yeah, just regular, black bulb security cameras. 

She looks down at her phone again.

Unknown has left the chatroom.

She squints at the screen. Weird.

Whatever. The first hall she goes down leads back to the elevator, blessedly. She presses the down button.

An elevator going up stops at her floor practically a second later, startling her a bit.

◇◇

Saeran steps off the elevator to the third floor - oh, she's right here. That's convenient. 

"The plan failed," he says sadly, though he's not sure if his tone is detectable through the voice editor. "I'll have to find someone else..."

"It's you," she answers, then laughs. "I knew that picture was fake."

He chuckles back. She's clever. "What should I do with you...?" he murmurs, more to himself than to her, then looks back up at her. "I'd like to let you go... But you already know me."

She gives him a look. "Not really. You didn't even tell me your name, which sets off a major creepy alarm, by the way. Who are you?"

"You don't need to know," he says sharply, but pauses when she flinches. He dials back the audio scrambler on his voice so he's easier to understand. "Sorry, but you'll have to come with me." His voice gets softer; he sounds sincere.

She looks skeptical, worried. "Where?"

He grins, genuinely. "Paradise."

◇◇

He's... cute.

MC, for fuck's sake, this is entirely the wrong situation for that.

"I could just get rid of you..."

See? Christ.

"...But that'd be a shame. You're so cute."

Her heart jumps. Fuck.

"You could be my assistant. I'll be good to you. Come with me."

"To... paradise?"

He giggles. "Yes! Won't you come?"

She... can't help but smile. Her heart's beating so fast she's surprised she hasn't fainted, but this could be worse. "Okay."

"Haha! I can feel... that you're quite similar to me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I think so. Especially because, well, you never had a choice anyways." 

◇◇

Saeran bounces on his toes, grinning. He didn't expect this, but it seems really fun so far. "This is exciting. Now, let's go."

She doesn't say anything this time, just nods. 

◇◇

When they're both back in the elevator, she looks scared for the first time. 

He doesn't know how to comfort her. "I won't hurt you," he mumbles. "I promise. I'm taking you to paradise..."

"I didn't think anything would happen," she whispers.

"What was that?"

The elevator dings. As they walk out, she repeats, "I didn't think anything would happen." She laughs. "I never paid attention to those internet predator seminar things in school, you know."

Saeran frowns. "That makes me sound so bad... I'm not a bad person, MC."

"I want to believe that," she sighs. "But it's weird enough that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Here," he interjects, taking her hand. "This car here. I'll sit in the back with you, I have a driver."

"Hah. Fancy."

He holds the door for her and slides in beside her. "Driver. Darken the windows."

The car windows tint black from the inside; Saeran clicks on a light above them. He looks at MC apologetically. "I'm sorry. Paradise must be a secret. A blindfold seemed too mean..."

◇◇

It's weird, how sweet he is. This - whatever's happening - it's scary, but he isn't.

"Thank you, then," she says, looking at him and smiling. He smiles back, and she wishes she could see it.

◇◇

Saeran tilts his head, looking at her. He reaches out and timidly puts a hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly; he squeezes a bit and she relaxes. "MC," he says softly. "I'll tell you more once we're in paradise, okay? I promise." He rubs circles into her shoulder with his thumb. "You'll be my assistant, remember? I think... we will trust each other, eventually."

She hums in assent; her eyes are closed, and she's taking long, deep breaths. "That would be nice." She's trying to calm herself down. He wishes he could help.

◇◇

It's a castle.

Paradise is a castle. On a mountain. In the middle of God knows where.

It's called Mint Eye, he says.

It's beautiful.

◇◇

He tells her everything, slowly.

About himself. About RFA, about his brother, about Rika herself. 

She tells him things about herself too, of course. But mostly she listens.

Saeran hasn't had someone around to listen for a very long time, she thinks.

He teaches her things, too. He'd been right about her, she's clever. She'd been able to learn some simpler hacking techniques easily, and when she doesn't have her own work, she looks over his shoulder and asks questions constantly. 

It doesn't bother him, because they're always good questions. 

◇◇

Besides her own, MC's favorite rooms in the whole castle were Saeran's room and the monitor room.

He'd shown her the monitor room immediately, obviously, as that's where they worked; she'd found Saeran's room of her own accord, however.

He has a skylight in his ceiling. She likes to turn off all the lights and look at the stars.

Saeran smiles as he walks into his room - as he expected, that's what she's doing right now.

"What do you see?" 

Without looking away, she says, "It's cloudy tonight. I can still see Orion's belt though."

He smiles fondly, and goes to lay on the bed next to her. She hums and leans into his shoulder. "Did you find any shit on Saeyoung today like you wanted?"

Saeran rolls his eyes. "Don't you mean Luciel?"

She curls her lip in disgust. "Such a pretty name for such an ugly person."

He laughs at that. "You're adorable."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Screw you."

"Alright."

She giggles. "Pervert." He laughs back, then goes silent.

"... Bad day, then?" She asks after a moment. 

He frowns. "I'm - I feel stuck, M. Like I'm going in circles with this shit."

"You're a genius, Saeran. You know that."

"Then why can't I think of what to do?"

MC pauses for a long moment. 

"M, I'm sorry, I -"

"I could do it," she says suddenly, her eyes turning from the ceiling to lock with Saeran's. She's been thinking about this for a while. It would help them so much. She knows he'll be apprehensive about it, but maybe she can convince him.

"What? Do what?"

"The plan. Sae, I could do it. We could hack my phone into the RFA app," - MC has long since gotten a new phone - "I could go back to Rika's, just pretend like I believed that whole missing phone story you phished me with. They'll ask me to join, like you said, right?"

He gives her a worried look. "The selling point of that plan was that I would be putting someone I don't care about in danger."

"But it's a good plan," she argues. "And we're wasting it. And isn't it better that it's me," she tilts his chin up so he's looking at her again, "Me, someone trustworthy, than just some random person?"

He chews on his lip, looking scared but not entirely unconvinced. "M..."

"Sae. You know this is a good idea. Hell, it's your idea. Just with the added modification of I can tell you exactly what they're doing."

"But the bomb, I -" He stops. "What if you get hurt?"

"I won't," she says seriously. "I trust you. Completely."

He laughs nervously. "No pressure, though."

"Oh, none," she chuckles back. She's getting him. "But seriously. You know how to disable it... And Saeyoung is no match for you."

"Hah. I bet he'll like you. Ironically."

"... Does that mean we're doing it?"

"Well, you pandered to my superiority complex, how can I refuse?" He smiles; the words aren't harsh.

"Haha! Perfect. It'll be perfect. I promise."

He nods, looking at her happily. "I know. You'll be amazing. I'm more scared I'll do something..."

She takes his hand. "You won't."

He smiles and closes his eyes, squeezing her hand in response. "I love you, you know."

She smiles back, and he can feel it. "And I love you."

He bites his lip. "I'm... excited." He giggles. "But I'm too tired to think straight right now. We'll talk more about it tomorrow, alright?"

She nods, squeezing his hand once more before shifting off of his bed. "I want to do this for us, Saeran. For you."

He looks up at her with sleepy eyes. "I know."

"Goodnight, Sae," she laughs as she leaves.

"Sleep well, M."

◇◇

Saeran: Okay, you're there.

Saeran: You found the password lock?

MC: Hmm. Don't see one.

Saeran: ...

Saeran: Ha, ha, very funny.

MC: I'm hilarious. 

Saeran: ;; Just put in the password. 

MC: I diddd itttt

MC: You're putting me through to the app, right?

Saeran: Yes. Wait.

◇◇

707: How did a stranger get in this chatroom?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [psychzen](psychzen.tumblr.com)


End file.
